The Love Hug (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
It was a cloudy day in Smurf Village. Spiro kept looking around, hoping that no one was going to attack him. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead as he gulped. He heard a whoosh coming from the opposite direction. The figure in the distance was heading towards him! Spiro tried to run as fast as he could from the figure, but the figure caught up to him and tackled him. He turned around and sighed of relief. It was just Eska with a goofy grin on her face. "Haaaapy Hug-A-Smurf Day!" Eska greeted him, still hugging him from behind. Spiro pryed Eska off his back while trying to sit up, "Hey, Eska." She turned around to face her with arms wide, "Happy Hug-A-Smurf Day to you, too!" Eska hugged Spiro so tightly, that he couldn't get a word out, "Eska...can't...breathe." "Oh, sorry," Eska loosened her embrace so that Spiro could hug her back, "I'm just so excited about Hug-A-Smurf day! I'm sure everyone would want a hug from me!" "Well, you never know," Spiro released his embrace, "But, try not to hug anyone too tightly, okay?" "Sure," She nodded, "But, you're gonna get the most hugs since you're my best friend." After quickly hugging Spiro again, Eska set off to find some more Smurfs to hug. She decided to hug her closest friends, Bash, Britze, Benny, and Felipe first. She sneaked up from behind Britze and Bash and both half hugged them, "Happy Hug-A-Smurf day!" "Same to you!" Bash poked her cheek playfully. "Y-yea," Britze agreed softly, "What he said." "Did you guys hug each other yet?" Eska anticipated their answer. Bash looked at Britze and gave her a half hug, which left her in a blushy mess. Britze returned the hug, "We did, now." "Bonjour, Eska!" Felipe hugged her from the side, "Happy Hug-A-Smurf day, mon ami!" Eska laughed and gave Felipe a noogie, "Ditto, French Fry!" She released her noogie, then looked for Benny, "Where's Benny? He's the one I want to hug the most!" "We don't know," Felipe shrugged his shoulders, "He said to meet us here for the hugging spree, but he's not here, yet" Felipe then spotted a certain blonde in the village and became distracted, "Oh, Smurfeeeeettte!" Eska watched as Felipe walked over to Smurfette and kissed her hand. She rolled her eyes. Felipe has always been known to be courteous to some girls. Eska turned back to her friends, "Well, I just hope I can find Benny and hug him first before-" "Before I do?" another female voice cut their conversation. Eska turned around and narrowed her eyes, "You!" A female Smurf with blonde hair lighter than Smurfette's but darker than Britze sneered back at her, "Me." "What do you want, Mona?" Eska crossed her arms. "Princess" Mona and Eska have been rivals for Benny's affections for years. Mona has tried to make Benny fall for her charms, which made it difficult for Eska to hang out with Benny. "Just to brag about how I'm going to hug Benny first before you." Mona flipped her hair, "Heck, maybe this will be the first time we kiss too!" She snickered as she left them. "Why you little-!" Eska tried to charge at her, but Britze and Bash held her back. "Just ignore her, Eska," Bash encouraged her, "Maybe a hug will straighten her out." "There's no way in smurf I will ever hug Mona!" Eska waved her arms across her chest, "Much less let her hug Benny for that matter." "Eska, don't let Mona ruin this for you," Britze put a comforting hand on Eska's shoulder, "Just focus on getting a hug from every Smurf! That's your goal for this year, right?" "Right!" Eska confidentially stood tall, "I will get a hug from every Smurf if it kills me!" Next Category:The Love Hug chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater